Um balaço caiu do céu e agora eu não sei mais nada
by Scila
Summary: Rony é atingido por um balaço enquanto assiste uma partida de Quadribol e acorda horas mais tarde com apenas um objetivo: pedir Hermione Granger em casamento.Terá ele enloquecido de vez? É o que Hermione gostaria de saber. RHr. Completa!
1. O balaço cai

Capítulo 1 – O balaço cai do céu.  
  
- Davis passa para Trevor! E vai...e vai!!! E ele foi! Marcou 10 pontos para o Puddlemore!!  
O locutor gritava como se sua vida dependesse disso. E a torcida azul e amarela foi à loucura.  
Estava 60 a 10 para o Puddlemore, mas nem por isso Rony se desanimava. Os Canhões ainda tinham chances! Eles sempre tinham!  
Era a final da Copa da Inglaterra. Graças a um milagre (e a um amigo do pai no ministério), Rony tinha conseguido uma entrada e agora estava vestido todo de laranja e tinha um chapéu em forma de canhão (Cortesia de Luna Lovegood).  
Ele era o único torcedor dos canhões em um mar de azul. Pelo menos o único que tinha coragem de gritar "Puddlemore cheira a bosta de dragão" a cada gol e vestir laranja berrante. Coisas da vida.  
- Trevor passa para Roger, que passa para Davis! Agora ele está só alguns metros do goleiro do Canhões!  
Os dentes de Rony batiam de ansiedade! Cadê os batedores dos Canhões quando se precisavam deles? E o apanhador?! Não ia fazer nada?!  
- Mas espera! Malcom roubou a goles e está voando na sua Firebolt que nem doido em direção ao gol! E desvia de um! E de outro! Será essa a chance dos Canhões?!  
Rony não podia conter a emoção estava de pé na cadeira, balançando seu chapéu que nem louco gritando:  
- Vai Canhões! Vai Canhões!  
Quando de repente, uma voz feminina ao seu lado lhe disse:  
- Rony...vamos ir embora?  
Ele olhou para a garota, completamente indignado pelo pedido:  
- Ir embora? Ir...embora? Você tá louca?! Ir embora agora!?  
- Isso é muito chato. Vamos embora.  
Rony olhou para ela, olhos piscando, completamente estático. Ir embora da final da Copa Inglesa de Quadribol, no jogo mais importante não só da temporada mais o mais importante da vida dele? Ir embora do jogo que poderia dar o campeonato para os Canhões de Chuddley?  
O que tinha dado na cabeça dele para sair com aquela garota?!  
Ele devia estar bêbado quando convidou Padma Patil para ver a final com ele!  
Dois encontros e a mulher achava que era dona dele!  
"Ignore...Ignore!" E ele ignorou. Continuou gritando "Vai Canhões" e finalmente Malcom marcou o gol, para a tristeza da torcida azul e amarela.  
O jogo continuou e de repente o time laranja e preto estava na frente, por dez pontos!  
A disputa estava intensa e o jogo começou a ficar sujo, bem sujo. Faltas, ali...E mais faltas aqui. Balaços voavam para todos os lados e os batedores não podiam estar mais ativos.  
Rony subia em sua cadeira, não conseguindo se conter! Seu chapéu de canhão voava pelo ar ao ser jogado a cada lance, a cada falta!  
Adrenalina pura, sem dúvida:  
- E Malcom passa para Walters! Mas espera! Jobs, o batedor do Puddlemore, está se preparando para lançar um belo de um balaço! E melhor o Walters desviar porque esse vai ser feio!  
Um baque surdo e Rony caiu de cara no chão.  
Aconteceu tão rápido que é necessário repetir: Jobs bateu com tanta força no balaço que esse voou, quebrou a vassoura de Walters ao meio e seguiu em direção a arquibancada onde um único torcedor de laranja estava. Assim a bola enfurecida acabou batendo em sua cabeça com força. E Bam. Rony tinha caído de cara no chão desacordado e com uma Padma Patil frenética em cima dele, gritando por ajuda.  
Horas de sono sem sonhos depois e Rony abria os olhos. E estava no Hospital St.Mungos.  
Sua cabeça ainda doía que como se tivesse sido prensada contra uma parede fria por uma pata de Hipogrífo.  
Seus pensamentos estavam totalmente desorganizados...Mais que o normal, para falar a verdade.  
Fragmentos de pequenos pensamentos, idéias e memórias chacoalhavam como se estivessem rodando em pó de Flú.  
Quando abriu os olhos pela primeira vez não conseguiu ver nada.Depois mais uma tentativa: agora via algumas coisas em cinza, sem cor.  
Flashes de memória, relâmpagos e lampejos de pensamentos desconectos...Onde ele estava mesmo?  
Vozes distantes incomodavam o seu cérebro já incomodado. Malditos, será que podiam ficar em silêncio para ele conseguir se lembrar de alguma coisa?  
Um jogo de Quadribol...Certo...Isso tudo bem...  
As vozes continuavam.  
"Cala a boca aí!"  
Agora seus ouvidos estavam mais atentos. Seus olhos mais abertos conseguiam distinguir cores e formas.  
Sua cabeça ainda doía. Como se ele tivesse bebido demais...Será que foi isso? Não...Eles não trazem bêbados sem rumo para St.Mungos...Ah sim! St.Mungos, ele estava no hospital.  
De repente, as vozes, antes desconhecidas soaram em seus ouvidos claramente e ele entendeu parte do que estava sendo dito.  
Olhou a sua volta respirando rápido e forte. Pedaços de memória voltavam e ele se lembrou da partida e do balaço. Olhou para os lados e achou Padma, fumando um cigarro e olhando para o nada. Que mulher mais chata! Fumando em um hospital! Tinha problemas mentais? Que importava agora! Nada! Importava nada! Só uma coisa importava. Rony se levantou rapidamente e pela primeira vez, desde que o balaço tinha batido contra a sua cabeça, falou:  
- Preciso ir.  
E só foi o que disse. Padma olhou ele como se fosse um bicho doido:  
- Quê?  
- Padma, tchau. Não sei o que me deu antes e agora estou decidido. Tchau e boa sorte na vida. Ah sim...É melhor parar de fumar, esse vício trouxa vai acabar te matando.  
E dito isso, saiu do quarto, passou por dois medi-bruxos confusos e por Harry sem lhe dizer uma única palavra. Passou por seus parentes sem nem notar a presença deles, passou por várias pessoas sem dar atenção a ninguém.  
Tinha pressa. Tinha que correr. Tinha que pedir Hermione Granger em casamento antes que fosse tarde demais. E tudo graças ao balaço! Santo balaço! Se tivesse um filho com Mione ele se chamaria Balaço....Ahm...Espera. Melhor não. A vida escolar dele seria um inferno.


	2. Ele não sabe de nada a não ser uma coisa

Rony correu, correu...Atravessou a rua lotada de trouxas onde ficava o St.Mungos. Olhos curiosos, outros revoltados, fitavam o ruivo como se ele não passasse de um louco desvairado.   
  
Talvez ele não passasse disso mesmo!   
  
Vestido com apenas um camisolão branco do hospital e com enorme calo na testa ele correu! E correu usando todas as forças daquelas longas pernas!   
  
Mal enxergava o que se passava a sua volta. Ele só queria apenas enxergar uma coisa: Hermione Granger.   
  
Quanto tempo perdido! Agora ele não tinha mais tempo. Se ele não corresse seria tarde demais, e ela estaria perdida para sempre! Lembrou-se então de quando acordou na cama do St.Mungos, seu coração disparou e seu estômago revirou.   
  
Ainda estava com uma dor de cabeça de quebrar a testa, mas isso não impedia o curso de seus pensamentos.   
  
Então ele parou. Precisava de um plano.   
  
Como ele ia chegar a Hermione? O que ele conhecia daquela Londres trouxa? E o mais importante: onde Hermione estava?   
  
Ele sabia que ela morava em um apartamento trouxa que seus pais lhe deram, mas não tinha nem idéia de onde isso ficava. Quer dizer ele sabia onde ficava só não sabia como chegar no lugar, já que sempre aparatava para visitar ela.   
  
Que belo começo!   
  
Foi então que ele levou um susto...Quer dizer, levou uma buzinada na orelha.   
  
- Saí da frente, seu palerma!   
  
É...Ele estava no meio da rua. Não na calçada da direita, não na calçada da esquerda. No centro mesmo.   
  
Como se o traseiro estivesse em chamas ele pulou para a calçada mais próxima, chamou mais atenção ao xingar o motorista de Filho de um Rabo Córneo e depois continuou andando.   
  
Para onde? Por enquanto ele não sabia. Não seja tão exigente! Ele ia resolver isso, logo, logo...Mas antes...   
  
Deve ter andado dois quarteirões até começar a sentir um friozinho. Quem anda de camisolão durante o outono em Londres com certeza sente frio, não há como negar. Mas esse frio era peculiar.   
  
Continuou andando agora tentando ignorar os olhares dos trouxas que passavam por ele.   
  
Quando uma mulher (que mais parecia um homem, se entendem o que eu digo) de roupas suspeitas e maquilagem horripilante assoviou para ele, finalmente caiu a ficha.   
  
O caso é que todo camisolão de hospital é aberto atrás. Mesmo os de bruxos! E o de Rony não era exceção. Sua bunda branquela (perdoe a vulgaridade!) estava a la vonte.   
  
Exposta, desnuda, completamente a vista.   
  
"Malditos médicos e seus camisolões! Que idiota inventou isso?!"   
  
Agora os olhares assustados de velhinhas, os risos dos moleques punks, o rubro das bochechas das adolescentes, a indignação da família de classe média e por fim os assovios de drag queens, estavam todos explicados.   
  
Rony se concentrou então em só uma coisa: esconder o traseiro e depois pedir Hermione em casamento. Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer, afinal de contas.   
  
Não tinha dinheiro também, estava junto com sua calça que estava, por sua vez, no hospital.   
  
É...Na próxima vez precisava planejar melhor as coisas.   
  
Talvez correr para fora de um hospital bruxo vestido só com um camisolão ridículo, sem dinheiro, sem roupas, sem sequer saber onde a amada estava, não tinha sido uma boa idéia.   
  
Mas era primeira vez dele. E ele tinha uma justificativa muito convincente para a correria de segundos atrás. E para a correria que se seguiria algum tempo mais tarde.   
  
Por sorte, a dama da Sorte lhe sorriu e ele achou uma moeda trouxa no chão. Não tinha idéia de quanto valia. Como gostaria de ter prestado atenção a aqueles discursos chatíssimos que Hermione fazia sobre a importância dele conhecer o mundo trouxa!   
  
No outro lado da rua tinha uma cabine telefônica típica inglesa (nós estamos na Inglaterra, afinal de contas), daquelas vermelhas.   
  
A sorte estava realmente do lado dele ou então aquele era um dia para coincidências convenientes!   
  
"Eu posso usar essa moeda e ligar como teleu-pone e mas ligar para...quem?"  
  
Uma boa pergunta. Não conhecia ninguém que usava comunicação trouxa. Exceto Hermione, mas ele não sabia o número dela. E era justo com quem ele queria falar.   
  
Como qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar com o traseiro à vista de todos, ele decidiu se abrigar na cabine.   
  
Atravessou a rua (sem antes ser quase atropelado duas vezes e ouvir um grito de de uma velhinha dirigindo) e entrou na cabine.   
  
Lá estava o aparelho trouxa. E agora?   
  
Então Rony viu preso ao telefone um livro grosso. Seriam as instruções? Ele abriu.   
  
Era uma lista de pessoas! Que engenhoso! Quem sabe seu pai não estaria certo em se maravilhar com os trouxas?   
  
"Granger...Granger...Vamos lá! Aparece! AH! Granger!"  
  
J.Granger!   
  
Quem sabe ela tinha se cadastrado com o nome do meio Jane?   
  
Agora vinha a parte difícil...O misterioso telefone. Aquela invenção trouxa que ele tentou usar anos atrás. Agora mais uma batalha de inteligência ia começar...Ele contra o telefone.   
  
Primeiro: segurar aquele negócio preto. Depois...Colocar na boca ou na orelha? Ou nos dois?   
  
Tem duas coisas grandes nas pontas. Então dois lugares...É, faz sentido.   
  
Agora...colocar a moeda no buraco...Pronto.   
  
É só esperar agora....   
  
A qualquer minuto Hermione ia atender.   
  
Minutos passam.   
  
Mais alguns minutos passam. E mais alguns...nada.   
  
Uma fila começa a se formar. Uma fila de trouxas que sabem que para o telefone público (e todos os outros) funcionar é preciso digitar o número.   
  
Mais alguns minutos e gritos de revolta são ouvidos pelo ruivo.   
  
O tempo estava passando.   
  
E passando.   
  
E passou mais um pouco.   
  
- Que idiota inventou essa porcaria?! - gritou Rony, batendo o telefone.   
  
Esses trouxas! Só inventam porcarias!   
  
Se ele trabalhasse com o pai ia ter certeza que essas tralhas fossem destruídas antes que qualquer bruxo tentasse usa-las!   
  
"Espera ai...Trabalho!"  
  
Rony se virou buscando algum relógio: eram dez para as onze da manhã! Hermione estava trabalhando agora! Trabalhando no Ministério...   
  
O raciocínio de Rony, como podem perceber, é lento e confuso. Principalmente depois de levar um balaço na cabeça.   
  
Finalmente ele concluiu que devia voltar para o hospital. Que maravilha....Foi-se sua grande corrida heróica atrás da amada.   
  
Pelo menos ele teria sua calça de volta.   
  
Então ele correu! E correu usando todas as forças daquelas mesmas longas pernas que tinham sido usadas no começo daquela aventura bizarra e totalmente inútil.   
  
Chegou novamente na rua do St.Mungos e atravessou a vitrine da loja falsa.   
  
Passou novamente correndo pelas aquelas pessoas que tinha passado anteriormente e voltou para o quarto que estava.   
  
Vocês acreditariam se eu dissesse que Padma ainda estava lá, na mesma posição, com a mesma cara pasmada que ele a tinha deixado?   
  
Bem...Na verdade tinha algo de diferente: Ela estava sendo consolada por quatro bruxos com penas de anotações rápidas.   
  
Rony não quis nem saber, já bastava ter que voltar desde o começo:   
  
- Cadê as minhas roupas e a minha varinha?   
  
Os cinco se viraram para ele, pasmos. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Rony viu suas roupas em uma cadeira e já foi as pegando. Muito rapidamente ele vestiu tudo e achou sua varinha no bolso da calça:   
  
- Então...tchau para vocês.   
  
Puff! Dizendo isso ele aparatou. Se tivesse esperando alguns segundos ia ver Padma se levantando com a face decidida segurando taco de batedor em uma mão e uma varinha na outra.   
  
Puff! Ela aparatou também. Mas isso fica para depois. Agora Rony estava no prédio do Ministério sendo parado por três bruxos da segurança.   
  
Por sorte os bruxos foram chamados para outro andar onde uma bruxa estava tendo um ataque histérico e assim Rony teve tempo de escapar e procurar o escritório de Hermione.   
  
Entrou no elevador lotado de gente. A cada andar parecia que passavam se horas enquanto as pessoas saiam e entravam. Seu pé batia no chão sem parar. Que gente lerdddaaaa!   
  
As vozes do Hospital voltaram a seus ouvidos e ele ficou com medo...Será que era tarde demais? Ele tinha que pedir ela em casamento agora!   
  
Finalmente o elevador parou no andar certo! E ele saiu, e correu pelo corredor!   
  
Escancarou a porta da sala de Hermione e entrou. Lá estava ela muito bonita como sempre apesar dos olhos bem arregalados.   
  
Rony não perdeu tempo, abriu a boca para falar mas então: PAFT!   
  
Foi tão rápido que é preciso repetir: Rony começou a abrir a boca, Padma com seu bastão de batedor entrou no lugar...A boca de Rony se abriu mais um pouco, Padma se aproximou dele rapidamente. Agora a boca de Rony estava aberta e a palavra estava saindo...Então: PAFT. Padma bateu com tudo na cabeça dele com o bastão. Portanto Rony não continuou a falar e parecia estar preste a cair de boca no chão.   
  
Porém, uma reviravolta. Ele não caiu. Na verdade falou:   
  
- Hermione Granger, quer casar comigo?   
  
Silêncio total. E então a resposta:   
  
- Não. 


	3. Então ele para e pensa: Por que não?

- Não?   
  
- Não, Rony.   
  
Apenas a respiração nervosa de Padma podia ser ouvida. Depois de uma longa ele começa:   
  
- Por que não? Você já...   
  
Mas ela interrompe:   
  
- Melhor olhar para trás.   
  
Notando o tom de aviso ele se virou para trás e lá continuava Padma, ofegando de raiva, quase espumando:   
  
- O que iem nome de Merlin/i você está fazendo aqui? - foi só o que Rony conseguiu dizer.   
  
Não foi uma pergunta muito inteligente:   
  
- Ninguém! iNinguém/i faz isso com Padma Patil! Quem você pensa que é? Me deixando parada no Hospital! E eu morrendo de preocupação!   
  
Rony não se segurou e soltou uma risada:   
  
- Morrendo de tédio seria o melhor termo.   
  
Dizendo isso ele se virou para Hermione:   
  
- Ignore... - ele começou.   
  
Hermione tinha os braços cruzados e um olhar de total desgosto:   
  
- Hermione, você...você não...   
  
E agora sim: PAFT. Levou mais uma vez um golpe raivoso de Padma. Desta vez viu estrelinhas e caiu de boca no chão.   
  
Ficou tudo escuro.   
  
Quando ele abriu os olhos teve aquela sensação de ideja vu/i. Novamente estava em uma cama do St.Mungos e vestindo aquele camisolão desgraçado.   
  
Não teve ânimo de sair correndo desta vez. Olhou devagar a sua volta, finalmente uma boa nova: Padma não estava a vista.   
  
O que tinha dado naquela garota afinal de contas?!   
  
Mulheres...Ele com certeza não entendia elas.   
  
Achava que seria muito romântico ir correndo atrás de Hermione e pedi-la em casamento. Ia ser que nem nas estórias daqueles livros velhos e empoeirados que ela lia.   
  
Achou errado. Não tinha dado nada certo: a corrida foi inútil e o pedido não foi aceito.   
  
A segunda parte era a mais preocupante. Por que ela não tinha aceitado?   
  
O ruivo engoliu seco, temendo responder a própria pergunta.   
  
Lembrou então da hora que tinha acordado da primeira batida na cabeça...Quando tinha ouvido vozes familiares no corredor do hospital.   
  
Os donos das vozes eram Harry e Vítor Krum (sempre ele, o chato de galocha), os dois estavam conversando.   
  
Sobre o que já se pode imaginar, não? Sobre Krum, sobre Krum pedindo Hermione em casamento. Que cara mais chato!   
  
Rony não tinha ouvido toda a conversa mas o que tinha ouvido bastava para o fazer levantar e sair correndo atrás dela. Seu objetivo era chegar antes de Krum, obviamente.   
  
Mas pelo que parecia ele tinha chegado tarde demais. Krum provavelmente tinha feito o que Rony deveria ter feito só que foi burro demais para pensar de primeira: aparatar.   
  
Tão simples, tão bruxo.   
  
Quem é burro sofre, já dizia a mãe dele. E Percy também. Rony odiava quando Percy estava certo.   
  
Ele tinha chegado tarde demais.   
  
Agora Hermione ia se casar com o mala do Krum e ter vários filinhos com cara de carranca, nariz de gancho e muitos pêlos faciais (até se fossem meninas). Os nomes seriam: Carranca, Carranquinha, Gancho e Búlgaro Mala. Eles iam ter vassourinhas irritantes (melhores que a dele) e iam voar e voar e voar em volta da cabeça do Tio Rony e jogar pedras nele.   
  
E ele? Ia ser Tio Rony para todo mundo, ia engordar, arrotar todo hora, tomar muita cerveja trouxa e acabar trabalhando de vendedor de relógios nos parques de Londres. Crianças iam apontar para ele na rua e perguntar "Por que ele não aparatou, mãe?"   
  
Ô vidinha.   
  
Se sua mãe soubesse que esse ia ser o futuro dele com certeza teria fechado as pernas na hora do parto. Ou (se você ainda é uma pessoa inocente das maldades do mundo) ia mandar a cegonha ir embora.   
  
Assim Rony passou seu tempo em St.Mungos...Admirando as várias possibilidades deprimentes para seu futuro. Em todas, porém, havia um traço de esperança...Quem sabe Krum morria bem dolorosamente e lentamente durante uma partida de Quadribol...Quem sabe Rony não virava amante de Hermione...Ou talvez ele conseguisse um Vira-Tempo para voltar no tempo e aparatar...Ou então Hermione percebesse que amava ele na hora de responder aquela pergunta "Você aceita esse homem para ser seu marido na doença e todas aquelas coisas?"   
  
O tempo passou, os medi-bruxos enfiaram poções tranqüilizantes em sua goela e ele acabou terminando sua estada em St.Mungos.   
  
Estava acabado e grogue. Logo que pisou fora do hospital aparatou.   
  
Ia encher a cara. Ia encher muitoooo!   
  
Nota: Agradeço a Lain por inspirar sem querer o título do capítulo! 


	4. E agora não sabe mais nada mesmo

Capítulo 4 – E agora não sabe mais nada mesmo.   
  
Rony estava sentando no balcão do Caldeirão Furando, no seu quinto Rabo de Dragão. Completamente desanimado e agora um pouco bêbado. Harry estava sentado ao seu lado dele, ouvindo toda a estória que tinha se passado:   
- Eu não sei mais o que fazer...Ela disse não...Eu tinha esperanças que ela ia deixar ele de lado e me aceitar...Mas...Só foi ilusão.   
- Do que você está falando?   
- Do Krum.   
- Que tem ele?   
- Harry, não banque o idiota. Eu sei do que vocês estavam conversando.   
- Do que você está falando?   
- Você e o Krum. Conversando, no hospital.   
- E o que isso tem a ver com a Hermione?   
Mais um copo da bebida vermelha desceu goela abaixo:   
- Quando eu acordei eu ouvi você e o Krum conversando...Não consegui ouvir tudo...Mas deu para perceber que você estava falando para ele "ir fundo e pedir ela em casamento" que "ela era uma ótima garota, uma das suas melhores amigas, inteligente, meio mandona mas de coração bom" e que "Ela e você irão se dar muito bem".   
Harry levantou a sobrancelha, segurando o riso:   
- E uma garota inteligente, mandona e de bom coração só pode significar a Hermione?   
- Quem mais seria?!   
- Rony! Rony! Vítor Krum quer pedir em casamento a Luna! – disse Harry balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.   
- O...O que?! Como? – tossiu Rony quase engasgando com o gole que tomava.   
Harry soltou uma risada:   
- É! Ele quer pedir ela em casamento!   
- Desde quando ele conhece a Luna?!   
- Desde que ele estava dando autógrafos no Floreios, acidentalmente derrubou os livros dela tentando fugir de fãs doidas. Quando ele viu que Luna nem se quer sabia quem ele era ele se interessou por ela.   
- Luna! Luna Lovegood! _Loony Lovegood?_! Tem certeza?!   
- Absoluta. Ele mesmo me contou. Ele ofereceu de tomar um sorvete, ela aceitou. Depois disso os dois se encontraram várias vezes "acidentalmente" na rua. E ele acabou se apaixonando por ela.   
Rony estava pasmo! Embasbacado! Mas mais ainda aliviado! Hermione não estava noiva! Não ia se casar com o Krum! Ele tinha corrido que nem louco por nada! A vida era bela novamente:   
- Então...Hermione não vai se casar?!   
- Não.   
Rony deu uma risada alta:   
- Isso! Isso é ótimo! Maravilhoso!!! E eu! Saindo correndo que nem louco por Londres atrás dela para pedir antes do Krum!   
- Então foi por isso?   
- Por que mais seria?   
- Bem...Pareceu mais que você estava louco...Com o balaço quebrando a sua cabeça e tal.   
- Não...Quando eu ouvi a conversa de vocês dois...Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa!   
- Bem, quanto a isso você não precisa mais se preocupar. Hermione nem sequer está namorando.   
- É...! Ela não está presa a ninguém....Ela...Ela...não está presa a ninguém...   
O sorriso de Rony se fechou e ele olhou para a garrafa quase vazia de Rabo de Dragão:   
- E mesmo assim não quis se casar comigo...   
Harry parou de sorrir também. E observou o amigo tomar mais um gole. Rony soltou uma risada amarga e falou:   
- Parte de mim achava que ela ia largar qualquer namorado que fosse e se casaria comigo! Que ela ia perceber o quanto me amava só de ouvir o meu pedido! Mas não foi isso que aconteceu...E então eu pelo menos tinha o consolo que não foi porque ela não me amava que disse não. Foi porque estava presa ao Krum...E agora...Nem isso eu tenho.   
Rony olhou para Harry, com uma dor obvia em seus olhos:   
- Eu achava que ela me amava. Será que eu sou tão burro assim? Por que ela me disse não?   
Harry abaixou a cabeça. Tentando buscar uma resposta, porém se lembrou de algo e sorriu:   
- Ora vamos...O que você esperava?   
- Que?   
- Você acha mesmo que ela ia aceitar se casar com um completo doido?   
- Eu não sou doido!   
- E ainda por cima um doido preste a se casar?   
- O quê? Do que você está falando?!   
Harry riu, pegou uma folha de jornal do bolso e jogou para Rony:   
- Leia você mesmo.   
Rony olhou uma edição do Profeta Diário datada naquele dia e seus olhos arregalaram quando leu uma das manchetes:   
- "Fanático do Canhões é atingido por balaço e delirando foge de St.Mungos"?   
- E não é só isso....Olha logo embaixo.   
- "Depois de fugir do Hospital St.Mungos Ronald Weasley foi trazido de volta pacificamente por Padma Patil..." _Pacificamente_? Ah claro, bater em uma pessoa com um bastão é bem pacifico! Essa mulher é lunática!   
- Continue lendo.   
- "...Weasley foi liberado após tomar uma poção tranqüilizante...Mas sua noiva, a sra.Patil, diz continuar preocupada, afirmando que nunca o viu agir daquela forma". Quê que é isso?!   
- É o que está escrito.   
- Noiva?! _Noiva_?! Essa mulher é que é doida! Nós só saímos duas vezes! Isso nem é namoro como pode ser noivado?! Quê que isso!!   
Harry riu, mas Rony não achava nada engraçado:   
- Você não acredita nisso, não é? Você sabe que eu não sou doido a ponto de me casar com essa garota!   
Harry riu mais ainda:   
- Não ria assim, Harry! Não é nem um pouco engraçado!   
Rony tomou mais um gole de Rabo de Dragão enquanto Harry dizia:   
- Não é à toa que Hermione não aceitou a sua proposta! Ela pode não gostar da Padma, mas ela é muito correta para se casar com um cara comprometido!   
- Então foi isso.... - Rony levantou os olhos esperançosos - Será mesmo que ela acreditou nesse jornal?   
- É a única explicação.   
- Você se esquece da possibilidade que talvez ela não goste de mim.   
- Besteira! Eu conheço vocês dois a 10 anos! E por 10 anos sei que vocês se amam!   
Uma chama de esperança acendeu dentro de Rony...Quem sabe...Quem sabe Harry estava certo...E tinha sido tudo um engano!   
Em um súbito Rony se levantou e bateu o copo vazio que segurava na mesa, determinado:   
- Você está certo, Harry! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Vou falar com ela...E...E não importa o que ela me disser, pelo menos vou ter certeza! Não adianta ficar aqui parado, sentindo pena de mim mesmo!   
Rony foi para a porta do Caldeirão, determinado em ir até o apartamento de Hermione esclarecer tudo e Harry lhe disse antes de sair:   
- Rony...Não esqueça de escovar os dentes...Esse bafo de dragão tá de matar. Você não querer matar ela na hora do beijo, não?   
Rony abriu um sorriso...Ele! Ele beijando Hermione!


	5. Um beijo me elevou aos céus e agora eu n...

Capítulo 5 – Um beijo me elevou aos céus e agora eu não preciso saber mais nada   
  
A porta do apartamento estava na sua frente, como se o desafiasse a continuar. Ah como ele gostaria de ter sido atingido por um balaço novamente! Quem sabe isso lhe daria coragem para continuar!   
Mas não! Então ele estava à mercê de sua própria coragem.   
Bateu na porta.   
Silêncio. Espera. Dúvida.   
Bateu na porta novamente.   
Silêncio. Espera. Dúvida.   
A porta se abriu. Um passo ele deu. E que passo!   
É claro que seus irmãos Fred e Jorge iriam rir dele se contasse o quanto o mover de seus pés tinha lhe dado tanta felicidade! Mas que importava isso para Rony agora?   
E lá estava ela!   
Não olhava para ele, tinha sua cabeça abaixada e segurava a porta para o caso de precisar fechar rapidamente contra a cara de Rony:   
- O que você quer, Rony?   
- Eu preciso falar com você...Por favor, me ouça. – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar - Aquilo no jornal...Era tudo besteira! Hermione...Eu... – ele parou, buscando palavras. - Quando eu ouvi que você ia casar com Krum...Eu não consegui agüentar. Eu não estou louco...E...E eu não estou noivo...Eu definitivamente não estou noivo da Padma! Por Merlin, eu acho aquela garota uma chata! Só saímos juntos duas vezes! E foi o suficiente para eu não conseguir mais suportar ela! O que ela falou era tudo mentira!   
Houve um longo silêncio. Hermione levantou o rosto:   
- Eu sei.   
Rony estava pálido agora. Ela sabia...:   
- Você acha mesmo que eu ia acreditar no que a Padma diz? - continuou Hermione como se pedisse por algo.   
- Então...Você...   
Rony não teve coragem de continuar a falar. Foi ele quem abaixou a cabeça agora.   
"Tolo! Tolo! Mil vezes tolo!" pensou com raiva de si mesmo por se quer imaginar um final feliz para aquele conto de fadas medíocre. Deu um passo para trás, perdendo a esperança:   
- Hermione...Eu sinto muito. Eu não vou te incomodar mais.   
Começou a se virar para ir embora quando ela o pegou pelo braço:   
- Eu só preciso de uma razão.   
Rony se virou, confuso:   
- Uma razão?   
- Uma razão para você querer casar comigo...Uma razão para eu aceitar me casar com você.   
Agora ele estava perplexo. Silêncio se seguiu.   
E esse silêncio foi doloroso para ambos. Para ele, que se xingava mentalmente por não conseguir abrir a boca, com medo de vomitar todo o conteúdo do seu estômago (Maldita seja aquela bebida! Nunca mais ia encostar num copo, nem que seja meio copo de Rabo de Dragão). E para ela, que esperava ansiosamente pela resposta e tentava se segurar para não desmaiar ali mesmo.   
E assim se passou o silêncio cortante. E finalmente, ela desistiu e começou a fechar a porta.   
O ruivo se desesperou e empurrou a porta com força, evitando que se fechasse:   
- Eu te amo!   
Ela parou, estática e vermelha como um pimentão. Sim, um pimentão...Mas para ele que pimentão mais lindo ela era!   
Ele se moveu, coração bombeando o sangue vermelho para suas orelhas. Essas eram grandes e vermelhas como dois tomates murchos. Que adoráveis eram aquelas orelhas para ela!   
Mas chega disso! Como se tivesse levado de novo um balaço na cabeça oca, ele percebeu o que deveria fazer. O que ele tinha sido idiota de deixar escapar da primeira vez.   
Ele se moveu rapidamente para perto dela, hesitou um segundo e depois a beijou como se não conseguisse se segurar mais. Ela não retribuiu de susto. Mas ele não deu tempo para mais nada, se afastou e segurou as mãos delas nas suas:   
- Casa comigo. Casa comigo porque eu te amo. Porque você me completa.   
O rosto de Hermione começou a ficar molhado por lágrimas. E ela abriu um lindo sorriso. Rony abriu outro em retribuição. E os dois ficaram sorrindo um para o outro, como dois bobos. Dois bobos incrivelmente apaixonados. Por fim a felicidade foi fechada com chave de ouro com as palavras de Hermione:   
- Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir!   
E ela se jogou nele, o abraçando. Depois de alguns segundos ele resolveu garantir que não houvesse mais enganos e perguntou, ainda com um pouco de receio:   
- Então você aceita casar comigo?   
- Aceito, seu bobo.   
Ficaram vários minutos só abraçados até que Hermione falou em seu ouvido:   
- Que estória é essa que eu ia me casar com o Krum?   
Rony riu:   
- Quem se importa agora?   
E ele a beijou dessa vez com mais confiança e desta vez ela retribui.   
A vida era perfeita agora, pássaros cantavam lá fora (mesmo que ele não ouvisse), o dia era lindo, bebês davam aquelas risadinhas bonitinhas, namorados faziam piqueniques e ele podia até jurar que estava ouvindo uma música romântica de fundo.   
Então o beijou acabou:   
- Mas que bafo, Rony! Você comeu um bicho morto antes de vir para cá?   
Os pássaros definitivamente tinham parado de cantar. E aquela música devia ter sido só imaginação dele.   
Era definitivo: Nunca mais ia tomar sequer uma gota de Rabo de Dragão.   
E eles viveram felizes para sempre (mais ou menos...Digamos que foram felizes por um longo, bem longo mesmo, tempo), depois que o Rony escovou os dentes.   
  
**FIM**


End file.
